


Abandon All Hope

by TheArchangelMoose



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Based on a personal moment, F/F, Real Life, names are changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 19:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17855687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchangelMoose/pseuds/TheArchangelMoose
Summary: After many months without talking Scarlet finally realizes that Cherry loved her.Now in the present day, Cherry is happy with her life without Scarlet and it sends Scarlet spiraling into depression





	Abandon All Hope

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a recent event in my own life. I changed mine and my friends name to protect us
> 
> Sometimes my best work comes out of pain

Scarlet hair, eyes that once held the beauty of the world have darkened. Not even the subtle hint of blue. She becomes more aware of a big mistake she made in the past and wished she had a chance to fix it. Poor Scarlet, she will never be able to win back the one she lost.

 

~~Caramel.~~

~~Blonde.~~

~~Chocolate.~~

Cherry dip dyed hair and carmel honey eyes blink at faceless people ordering the same greasy food as the night before. Cherry writes the order down and flashes her over practiced smile and returns to the kitchen.

 

Scarlett walks into the resteraunt and an all to familiar pang hits her hard. The hostess tells her to make herself at home. The corner booth it held memories she clung to.

 

“Cherry!” The hostess yells and once more Cherry puts on a mask. The patron is looking over the menu when Cherry stops beside her. “What can I get you to drink?”

Scarlet recognizes voice and flinches inwardly. “Coke with maraschino cherries.”

 

Cherry blinks at the order and shakes her head. “I’m sorry did you say a coke with maraschino cherries?” She repeated as the patron smirked setting the menu down.

 

Scarlet!” Was all she could manage

 

“Cherry?” Scarlet repeated and looked up at her lost lover. Cherry waved off her manager and sat down with her friend.

 

“It feels like forever.” Cherry said setting down her pad. Her fake smile vanished and Scarlet reached out to place a hand on Cherry’s arm.

 

“I’m so sorry I lied to you before.” Scarlet chokes out as tears pooled in her eyes.

 

“I know.” Cherry breathed as she placed a consoling hand over her best friends. “I love you, Scar, but not like before.”

 

The words sliced through Scarlet like a knife. She recoiled away from her friend and stood.”I shouldn’t have come here. I’m sorry. It’s too painful.” Scarlet turned walking toward the door as a hand clasped with hers.

 

Cherry looked up at her best friend searching for a way to calm ,thje nervous, yet still beautiful, Scarlet. “The love I have for you is of a friend and I would die for.”

 

Scarlet shook Cherry off and walked into the dark abyss outside the restaurant.

 

“Who was that?” The hostess asked Cherry. “A woman who once stole my heart. I still care about her and hope she knows that.”


End file.
